Unexpected Future
by Skull1412
Summary: Kuroko had his previous life ruined by a harsh beating and only has Kasamatsu, Kiyoshi, and Nigou with him after everything. Kiyoshi and Kasamatsu has other plans, Kuroko leaves Japan after recovering far better than before and to joins the Total Drama Island show. Kuroko makes enemies, friends, and a lover! What happens when the others find out about Kuroko and want him back?


**Chapter 1:**

Kuroko was seriously having second thoughts about he's idea of going to Total Drama Island when he stepped on the boat but it was already too late now as he saw the tiny island in the distance, he scratched Nigou's little head absently and Nigou leaned into the hand.

"At least they won't miss me…" Kuroko whispered to himself as he thought about the Generation of Miracles and Seirin, after winning the Winter Cups the others in the Generation of Miracles bonded with their new teammates which made Kuroko happy to no end but that ended up with them ignoring and forgetting him, and he was sure of that when the beating happened too.

Seirin was very similar to the Generation of Miracles, they left him when they thought he could no longer play basketball everyone except Kiyoshi, unlike with their situation with Kiyoshi who knew along with his injury he could recover and still play, Kuroko was told he had a very _**very**_ slim chance to play that was so close to zero that Seirin just left him.

Kasamatsu was the only person from the Generation of Miracles's team that visited him since he was the one who pretty much saved Kuroko's life; he and Kiyoshi kept visiting him every day even if Kasamatsu lived far away.

After a week of the beating nobody but Kiyoshi and Kasamatsu visited his hospital room. Kuroko, being a basketball idiot, tried to recover so he could go back to playing again but he kept getting flashbacks making him fall back down in fright.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

" _You're Kuroko Tetsuya right? The phantom of both the Generation of Miracles and Seirin?" a boy from his school asked with a sneer._

 _Kuroko looked at him cautiously despite the other not being able to tell before nodding slowly, "That is correct, may I ask who you are?"_

" _No because I'd get in trouble then." the other said nonchantly._

" _Why would you get in trouble?" Kuroko asked but tensed up slightly so the other wouldn't see that Kuroko knows what the other was planning._

" _Because I'll beat you up until you have to go the ER in the hospital." the boy said with a grin before looking thoughtful and a flash of evil crossed his face, "I know, I'll tell you my name but I'll have to break your fingers and your vocal cord so you can't tell."_

 _Kuroko promptly turned around and ran into a crowd and turned on his misdirection, after the Winter Cup Kuroko played around with his ability for fun and now he could do a few things with it._

" _You little! Get over here!" Kuroko heard as he dashed expertly through the sea of people._

 _Kuroko ducked into a dark alley before collapsing on the floor and leaned against the wall breathing heavily; hopefully his attacker won't find him here._

" _Well well well, here you are Kuroko Tetsuya; I applauded your excellent choice for alleys where people can't hear anything at all." Kuroko tensed up and looked to the entrance where the boy he was running from came walking in._

" _I'll introduce myself before I help myself, how about that? Yes? Ok. My name is Hirouja Shimae. I doubt you remember me since you never interacted with the 1_ _st_ _-string people back in Teikou. I guess you just thought we were just useless isn't that right_ _ **Kuroko**_ _." Hirouja spat out Kuroko's name as if it were a horrible taste in his mouth._

" _Hirouja-san I ne-" Kuroko was interrupted by a vicious punch to the face._

" _Save it." Hirouja said, seething in anger as he proceeded to beat Kuroko up._

 _It was about 6 hours when Hirouja finally stopped and left Kuroko after he spit on Kuroko's heavy bleeding head. After Kuroko was sure that Hirouja was gone his tried to sit up but made a garbled shrieked and fell back down which brought more pain, his throat hurt the most at the moment from the shriek, especially when his vocal cord was crushed._

 _Kuroko laid still for a few minutes before steeling himself and slowly dragged himself out of the alley, it was already dark out but someone still had to be out, right?_

 _Kuroko made it to the sidewalk and closed off his misdirection so other could see him and no step on him, he prayed in his mind that somebody finds him._

 _It was 30 minutes in wait when Kuroko gave up, he mine as well bleed to death, the blood pool wasn't that big but Kuroko was sure he would die by blood loss soon._

" _OH MY GOD! IS THAT YOU KUROKO!" a voice shouted in horror and Kuroko perked up a bit but not much afraid of giving himself more pain._

 _Kuroko looked up slightly to see Kasamatsu kneeling next to him and calling the police for an ambulance._

" _Kuroko! Are you ok? Can you speak to me?" Kasamatsu asked in a frantic tone._

 _Kuroko attempted to speak but his voice was garbled and his face twisted in pain at the attempt and Kasamatsu said hastily, "Ok! Don't say anything! Your throat is damaged! Hold on the ambulance is coming soon!"_

 _Kuroko nodded ever so slightly but Kasamatsu caught it and relaxed a little bit but was still tense it was about a minute when the ambulance arrived and took both Kasamatsu and Kuroko into the back and quickly treated to Kuroko while Kasamatsu sat down while staring Kuroko with wide eyes as what just happened really registered._

" _I have to tell the others." he whispered and quickly whipped out his phone and group messaged his teammates, Riko, and the captains of the teams of the Generation of Miracles, minus Akashi, he wasn't going to ask Akashi for his phone number, he only asked the others to help each other with their teammates of the Generation of Miracles so he settled for Kise telling Akashi instead._

" _Sir, we are at the hospital, please step out." a nurse asked patiently._

" _I'm sorry! I'll go out right now!" Kasamatsu said, hopped out of the vehicle, and followed after Kuroko._

 _Kasamatsu found himself waiting in the waiting room for 6 minutes before his teammates minus Kise bursted in the room Kasamatsu frowned slightly, "Where's Kise?"_

" _He's at a photo shoot and he's going to be late." Kobori said before landing on one of the seats._

 _Kasamatsu's frown deepened, "And here I thought Kise would rush out when he heard that Kuroko was in the ER."_

" _We were surprised too, but haven't you noticed that Kise or any of the Generation of Miracles haven't been saying or doing anything about Kuroko?" Moriyama said._

 _They fell into silence, it was true after all. It wasn't long when the other teams came but the members Generation of Miracles were oddly absent. When they did come they had a somewhat determined look in their eyes making some eyebrows raise in question._

" _So many people here, are you all here for Kuroko Tetsuya?" a sad yet amused voice said suddenly in the silent room despite there being so many people._

 _Heads turned to see a doctor with a clipboard walk in and Akashi wasted no time, "Yes we are, how is Tetsuya and what injuries had he sustained."_

 _The doctor seemed to sag slightly as he listed off the long injuries, "Don't worry, he is stable at the moment but he had many injuries, his face has a long scar from his temple to his chin, to a heavily damaged vocal cord, all fingers shattered into many pieces, a popped out right wrist, a 180 degree twist of his left wrist, a snapped in two upper right arm, cut to ribbons by what is most likely a rusty pole lower left arm that we immediately treated in case of infection, the lower right and upper right of his arms only had small cracks in the bone, multiple hits to the head by a large heavy rock and pole, 6 broken ribs, 3 completely shatter ribs, a long slash probably from a sharp rock across his chest, his legs only sustained webs of cracks, his ankles were both popped out of his leg socket and was crushed and pierced, both heels were pierced by what looked like a sort of spike, his foot was sustaining dozens of little rocks that were warm, probably meaning they were extremely heated when they were entered into his skin, it depends on how long he was out, his toes were completely crushed but his toe nails were removed what seemed like after his toes were crushed meaning that the shattered nails dug into his crushed toes and was painfully taken out, his also obtained varieties of scars and bruises all over himself."_

 _Everyone was horrified by the information; he was hurt that badly could he even play basketball again? Kasamatsu was worried for Kuroko, he barely knew him but Kuroko was someone who for some odd reason he could relate to._

" _Is there a chance he could play basketball again?" Akashi asked the question that was on everyone's mind._

 _The doctor sighed, "The chance are too close to none that even I doubt he could ever play basketball again, physically tiring thing might be something Kuroko may never be able to do in his life again."_

 _Everyone stared at him in shock, Kuroko not being able to play again, there's no way, right? Kuroko would be back on his feet again challenging people in that monotone voice of his but seriously get into the game when it started.  
"Can I see him?" Kasamatsu asked hoarsely._

 _The doctor nodded, "Kuroko's room is rather large so you can go in all at once…just don't do anything bad ok? Like sit on his bed, move the machines; touch him, nothing like that ok? Good, I got to go now but I'll be back in a few minutes."_

 _Kasamatsu was the first to dash in Kuroko's hospital room and was the first person to see Kuroko's horrible state before the other basketball players, he looked worse than when Kasamatsu first found him._

 _Kasamatsu sucked in a breath as Kuroko looked at him monotonedly while breathing through the air mask, "Hey Kuroko, how are you? That's dumb; you're totally not ok huh? Sorry I couldn't find you sooner."_

 _Kuroko sent Kasamatsu a look that seemed like he was saying,_ _ **'Stop that talk or I'll hit you when I can move again.'**_

 _Kasamatsu playfully pouted as the others slowly trickled in gasping at the sight of Kuroko, "That's my line Kuroko! I'm the one who threatens to hit people."_

 _Kuroko's eyes flashed amusement for a split second and nobody but Kasamatsu caught, "Tetsuya, I have something to tell you."_

 _Everyone but the Generation of Miracles looked at Akashi in confusion, "You're kicked out of the Generation of Miracles, you are in no state to play anymore, you are now useless, thank you for your services."_

 _Kuroko's expression never changed but he nodded at Akashi, accepting that he was kicked out before giving Akashi a stern look,_ _ **'If you change again I will come over to where you are and kick you hard understand, you and everyone else, I did**_ not _**beat you guys just for you to go bad again.'**_

 _Akashi chuckled, "Of course Tetsuya, even if you are useless it doesn't stop you from kicking us."_

" _Ok kiddos, get out, I mean it, visiting hours are over, you can come over tomorrow." the doctor from before said as he bursted into the room and ushered the players out._

 _ **~Flashback end~  
**_ Kuroko sighed as he looked at the ocean, he remembered the next day Kasamatsu and Seirin came over with Nigou, Seirin stated that they resigned him from the team and that they were going to keep Nigou, Kuroko was fine with quitting the team but keeping Nigou was not acceptable.

Kasamatsu and Kiyoshi, who was against keeping Kuroko's dog, caught the look of refusal fastest and Kasamatsu quickly scooped Nigou from Riko's arms and ran to Kuroko's side of the bed and clutched Nigou protectively while Kiyoshi guarded the two.

Riko had shrieked angrily and so did the rest of Seirin but Kiyoshi managed to hold them back until the staff came and threw them out and made a form that they could never come to the hospital again.

Nigou climbed into Kuroko's lap and licked Kuroko's cheek sadly. Kuroko smiled at his dog making the dog wag his tail happily.

Kuroko was happy when they people of the hospital gave him permission to keep Nigou in his room but it had required 3 straight hours of puppy dog eyes at the doctors and nurses.

The two had went through everything together, even when Kuroko practiced magic tricks, shooting darts at the dart board, drawing, misdirection tricks which apparently Nigou had too, other things that was both safe and dangerous. Surprisingly Kuroko did get back into shape and was better than before, he could do things he couldn't previously do as well.

"Tetsuya Kuroko! Coming from Japan and has permission to bring his pet dog!" he heard someone say.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we were in America Nigou." Kuroko said in perfect English.

Kuroko stepped out and onto the deck and stood in front of who he recognized as Chris who was squinting at the boat, "Tetsuya?"

"Right here Chris-sa-" Kuroko quickly cut himself off, he wasn't in Japan anymore.

"WOAH!" Chris shouted in surprise, "I didn't see you there for a moment! Sorry!"

"It's fine Chris." Kuroko said monotonedly.

"Welcome to Total Drama Island Tetsuya Kuroko!"


End file.
